


Hold still (take it for me)

by Lyresbird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, ok here we go, omegas have vaginas but Law’s still ftm, the fluff sneaked in at the end there, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyresbird/pseuds/Lyresbird
Summary: “I want to play with your knot, daddy.”Doflamingo nearly spits out his drink.—————-Doflamingo has a sensitive knot, Law takes advantage of it.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Hold still (take it for me)

“I want to play with your knot, daddy.”

Doflamingo nearly spits out his drink. 

Law has discovered, over the years that they have spent together, that Doflamingo’s knot is incredibly sensitive. It’s beautifully thick, hot and heavy when it fills Law up, but for all Law’s begged and pleaded, Doflamingo always batted his hands away. At first Law thought that he simply didn’t like it being touched, that was until the first time Doflamingo shared his rut with him. Fuck, it was one of Law’s favorite memories, having a man who held such power and status whining and snarling, mind lost to the pleasure of fucking into a wet and willing hole. It had been in the middle of the night when Law was awoken by a hot mouth on his neck and a hard cock desperately rutting against his ass. 

As soon as he had noticed that Law was awake, he had him instantly pinned to the bed, leaking pre all over Law’s shorts. The scent of pure lust and need rolling off of him in waves. Law moaned at the sight of that wonderful cock alone, red and dripping, knot already swollen at the base. 

Law had reached for it, just to feel the weight of that knot in his hands. Doflamingo had been too preoccupied with marking Law’s neck to notice and his reaction was more stunning that Law ever could have imagined. As soon as his fist closed around it Doflamingo had thrown his head back and _wailed_ , fucking into Law’s hold and coming in long hot ropes over his stomach. As soon as it was over Doflamingo looked _embarrassed_ of all things, weakly pawing Law’s hand away, trembling. 

Law couldn’t get his shorts off fast enough after that. It had been the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen. He’s never had an alpha come that quickly just from having their knot stroked. 

They had claimed each other that night. Law rubs the mating bite on his neck, shivering in delight at the memory. 

He had assumed that that sensitivity had been just due to the rut, but after that he started noticing certain things, like how whenever Doflamingo knotted him he would force him still, which Law had thought was because Doflamingo just liked watching him squirm but now realized was because he had to get himself under control least he immediately come. How sweetly he whines when Law suckles around the base of his cock, pushing him away when his knot starts to show. Or how he’ll ignore his cock for as long as possible, preferring instead to drive Law crazy with his fingers and mouth before even pulling his cock out of his underwear. 

Law’s brought back to the present by Doflamingo spluttering. 

“W-what was that baby?”

“I said,” and Law sits himself down on Doflamingo’s lap, wiggling a bit just to be a tease, “I want to play with your knot daddy.”

Doflamingo swallows. 

“And how would you go about that baby?”

Law licks his lips. “I’d have you on the bed, on your back. Maybe I’ll tie you up.” He murmurs, tracing patterns on Doflamingo’s chest, “Then I’d tease you, make it sloppy, just how you like it. Make you pop your knot.” He pauses when Doflamingo shivers, hands coming up to wrap around his waist. “I’d use my mouth, my hands, maybe even some toys. Make you beg for it. Fuck.” He moans, grinding down against Doflamingo’s growing bulge. “Then I’d make you come, just from your knot, I know you can do it daddy.” The blush that dusts Doflamingo’s cheeks at that makes Law smile into the crook of his neck. “I bet you’d come _so much_ , milk you dry, mmhm you’ll feel so good.” 

Law licks the shell of Doflamingo’s ear, moaning. “Doesn’t that sound nice daddy?”

“Fuck, Law.” Doflamingo grits out, moving his hips to meet Law’s thrusts, panting into the crook of his neck. 

Law lets it go on a little longer, until Doflamingo’s twitching, thrusts becoming uneven. It sends tingles up Law’s spine, seeing how worked up Doflamingo was just at the image of what Law promised to do to him. He reaches between them, palm settling on where Doflamingo’s hot and hard in his pristine suit pants. 

Doflamingo throws his head back, moaning Law’s name so sweetly, it almost makes him stay, but- 

“Wait, _Law_.”

-he leaves one more peck on Doflamingo’s cheek before pulling himself off of his lap. 

“I really should get going or I’ll be late.” He makes a show of straightening his tie and glancing at the clock. “You should start heading out soon too.”

_”Law.”_

The look Doflamingo gives him makes his clit throb. Somehow he manages to grab his keys and not strip and crawl towards his mate. 

“I’ll let you think about my offer daddy. I’ll be back for dinner.”

And with that he turns and leaves, leaving Doflamingo staring incredulously at the closed door, still hard. 

He glances at the clock, he is, actually, running late. 

Well fuck. 

———————

Doflamingo did, in fact, think about it. 

That line of thinking has now led him to lying on his back on the bed with his mate lovingly tying his wrists to their headboard. 

Doflamingo sighs when Law finishes the last knot and starts kissing down his chest, stopping to place a wet lick on each nipple before continuing down until he’s met with his half hard cock, glancing up at Doflamingo with a look of hunger that he’s never seen in Law before. 

He swallows, anticipation itching under his skin. 

_”I won’t do anything that you can’t handle daddy.”_ Law had promised between hot kisses, _”I’ll make it so good for you.”_

Doflamingo groans long and low when Law starts to mouth around the base of his cock. Law murmurs “Keep your eyes on me daddy.” and sits up on his knees to reach behind him, pulling out two object that make Doflamingo’s breath hitch. 

“Oh you like these don’t you daddy?” Law purrs, lubing up the dildo, deliberately dragging his wet fist up the toy as slowly as possible, “I like this one too, feels so good when you use it on me, fills me up just right.” He licks his lips. “Wouldn’t you say so too?”

Doflamingo’s moans ring out across the room when law turns the vibrator on and presses it flat to Doflamingo’s throbbing cock, tight fist holding them together. His hips twitch off the bed, rolling up to meet Law’s hand. 

“Oh _there you go_ daddy, that’s it, fuck my fist.” 

Doflamingo sees no point in holding back, he fucks up into Law’s hold, rutting against the vibrator. He’s fully hard now, precome already spilling from the tip. His mouth drops open when Law leans down to swipe his tongue over his slit. 

“Mhmm so hard already, so big.” Law’s eyes are hooded, gaze focused on where he’s moving the toy up and down Doflamingo’s shaft. 

Doflamingo throws his head back and _gasps_ when Law without warning presses the toy hard right against his plump base. 

“C’mon daddy,” Law huffs, almost impatiently, batting his eyelashes coyly. “Aren’t you going to give me your knot? Hurry up, I wanna see it.” 

Doflamingo’s entire body feels like it’s humming in time with the vibrations against his cock. Mouth open and drooling, leaving a stain on the pillow under his head. His moans come out wretched, knees drawn up and back arching when the space at the base of his cock finally swells _full_ and Law _purrs_ , thick and sweet when he feels it press against his hand. 

“That’s it baby,” Law croons, replacing the toy on Doflamingo’s knot with his fist, making Doflamingo jump at the sudden tight heat. “Mhm, so big daddy, ‘can barely fit my hand around it, _fuck_.” 

Law licks his lips, burying his face on Doflamingo’s thigh. The way that his alpha is moaning and thrusting into his palm makes liquid heat pool in his stomach. But more than that it’s the _scent_ that’s filling up the room. Of course Law is very well acquainted with Doflamingo’s scent, rich and heavy with spice, how much stronger it gets when he’s about to come, marking his claim into Law’s skin. There’s something more now though, an undertone mixed in with the desperation that Law has never sensed before, _submission_ , thick and sweet. Doflamingo smells like he’d gladly roll belly-up and take whatever pleasure Law sees fit to give him and it makes Law ache something fierce between his legs. He nuzzles the scent gland in the junction where Doflamingo’s thigh meets his hip, suckling to coax more of that intoxicating scent out, relishing in the jump that the muscle gives. 

“L _aw_ baby please.” Oh he sounds _ruined_ and Law’s clit throbs. 

Doflamingo sobs when Law’s hot mouth closes over his knot, tongue and hand working in tandem to rub the sensitive skin and Doflamingo’s embarrassingly close. His cock more drooling than leaking, precome dripping down his shaft onto Law’s face. The sound that Law makes when he pops off his cock is so filthy that Doflamingo almost blushes. 

“So hot, god, you’re so _wet_ daddy.” Law runs a finger up his shaft, gathering the precome and Doflamingo’s breath catches in his throat. “Are you close? Gonna come from me sucking your knot?” 

The question was apparently purely rhetorical, since Law knocks the wind out of his lungs by leaning down to lick around his knot again. 

Law makes sloppy work of it, spit running down to his sack, hand massaging what his tongue can’t reach. Doflamingo’s chest heaves, hips bucking against the pleasure, balls tightening. 

“Fuck, fuck I’m _close_ , Law baby, please, m’ gonna-“

And Law barely scrapes his teeth against swollen flesh and Doflamingo comes with a shout, toes curling and quivering from it. He falls back against the sheets when he’s done, come cooling on his flushed skin. 

He barely has time to calm his racing heart before his sigh of relief melts into a strangled moan as Law sweeps up the lube to pour a generous amount over his heated cock. Law throws the bottle back onto the sheets before wrapping his hands around Doflamingo’s cock again. 

Doflamingo heaves, legs drawn up, sobbing as his spent, tender knot was fondled and squeezed. Stimulation making him fill up too fast and too soon. Law pays no mind to his begging, instead choosing to _dig_ his thumbs into the swollen gland and _oh fuck_ Doflamingo’s coming _again._

Law coos, soothing as he spreads his hands over Doflamingo’s sweet slick thighs. “So pretty, so pretty for me daddy.” 

Doflamingo can barely hear him over the blood rushing, pounding in his ears. His knot _aches,_ over sensitive and over stimulated. When Law takes him in hand again he almost bursts into tears. 

“Pl- _please_ Law, no, _no more.”_

His pleas melt into a deep, drawn out cry. Law had pulled out another toy, and had the tip of a vibrating wand pressed hard against his cock. His last orgasm had never really stopped, a constant dribble of pre leaking out of his tip, globs of it being forced out by the strong, pulsing vibrations. 

He’s shaking, pulling at the ropes like a mad man, babbling and desperate trying to pull away from the throbbing, painful pleasure. 

“Law I can’t, I _can’t”_

“Shh baby, one more, just one more for me. You can take it for me, can’t you, _Alpha._ ”

Oh, Law’s tone is _mocking_ when he says that, and that’s all it takes. Doflamingo’s jaw goes slack. His moan is barely recognizable to himself, drawn out from somewhere deep inside of him. His eyes roll into his head as his back arches, coming drool from his cock, the feel of molten heat spreading to every muscle in his body. 

It’s Law’s scent that brings him back, honeyed and rich with arousal. He opens his eyes to find Law straddling his face, holding that damn wand against his clit, slick glistening on his thighs, head thrown back in pleasure. 

Doflamingo’s begging before he even realizes it.

“Darling, Law please.”

“What is it baby, tell me what you need.”

“Please,” he tugs on the ropes, “please let me touch you.”

The ropes come undone and Doflamingo’s hands immediately go to Law’s thighs, pulling him closer onto his face, breathing in deeply, sticking his tongue out. “Please baby please, wanna taste you.”

_”Oh fuck.”_

Law tosses the toy aside, using Doflamingo’s hair as leverage to rut against his face, whining as Doflamingo sucks on his swollen clit. 

“So good,” Law slurs, “You’re so good to me, so perfect, such a perfect alpha, perfect _mate, oh god, more daddy more.”_

Emotion wells up in Doflamingo’s chest. Each word of praise stroking his pride. He wants to tell Law the same, what a perfect mate _he_ was. He’ll make sure to tell him after he’s done coming on his tongue. 

Law’s humping his face without abandon, clenching wildly when he comes, shivering and painting Doflamingo’s face with slick. He climbs off of his face and rolls them over, tucking himself in Doflamingo’s arms with a satisfied hum. 

They stay like that for a while, breathing each other’s scent, only pulling away when the mess dries and becomes unbearably sticky. 

“Mingo baby we should go clean up. You were so perfect for me today. Did it feel good?”

Good didn’t even come close to how Doflamingo was feeling. Fucking euphoric was more like it, bone deep satiation. 

“Hmmm, so good, so good darling.”

Law smiles, god, Doflamingo would move the moon for that smile. 

“I’m glad daddy.” Law kisses his forehead and lies back down. 

“I thought we were going to clean up.”

Law nuzzles his shoulder. 

“That can wait a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I guess I just really like writing Doflamingo tied up lol. The fluff managed to sneak in at the end there. I just couldn’t help myself ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ
> 
> Comments give me life. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
